My Butler : Redemption
by BokuraNoLoveStyle
Summary: An unknown demon has come back to make an appearance and wants a certain black butler, but as it comes across a shinigami, they smell the scent of the wanted and decides to play with the fool it came across. A Sebby x Grell fic, mature rating later on.


**Author's Note:** Huzzah!!! I'm back and alive! Look at me go! -cough- anyways yes, I know I have been on hiatus, well many of them actually, if you know me and my work then I still have yet to get anywhere with my Kyo Kara Maoh story....But you see I had stuff written and I got a new laptop so my little brother took my old one with all the info on it and ..well...he decided to erase it. Go figure. So I just haven't had the motivation to get back to that one jut yet, and besides there needs to be more Grell and Sebby stories, I mean come on now only 2 pages???? Let's get the show on the road here people!!!! But I do feel as though I am rambling so instead I shall just get going with this story. But here is my disclaimer!

Kuroshitsuji is not mine, if it was, Sebastian and Grell would be together perhaps under some type of kinky contract ;P.

* * *

**My Butler: Redemption**

**

* * *

**

London felt just like a ghost town, so late at night. There were only cats that seemed to hide behind whatever object they could find, the black ones prancing to find some prey as their tone protected them from view as they remained hidden in the shadows. Even the clouds decided not to show in the gloomy times, allowing the moon to view the scene that lie before it without distraction.

"This is another one in just a week...." The detective said, standing from his crouched position. His gloved hand massaged his temples, his eyes closing as he ran his hand down his face, past the sideburns and finally fell down back to his side. He had seen many murder, so much blood, but this was absolutely the worst case he has seen. There wasn't much left, and to him it was what you would expect after a cow was put into a grinder of some sort, tearing them piece by piece.

" You don't suppose it's Jack the Ripper again? What do you suppose they are trying to say with that design?" The younger detective asked, still looking at the mangled body that lie on the ground, their blood splattered to create a large design. They still have yet to catch the criminal who murdered all those women. There was a long break though, so perhaps the murderer decided to up their game and change the way he was killing, allowing the Scotland Yard to become even more confused than they already were. He gave a look around to see the alleyways to be completely empty, he half expected to see Ciel with his butler beside him, to give him the answer to this mystery, that's how it usually was right?

"Hell if I know." The older put his hands in his pocket, turning his back and walking back to his carriage, cursing his inability to figure things out. He already felt a headache pulsing from behind his eyelids and slight vomit was creeping up his throat, but he forced it down and instead went inside the carriage where the smell of deteriorating flesh was blocked with the door and took a few deep breaths to remain calm. This was part of his job, he should be better than this....

The younger detective gave a soft sigh and ran back towards the carriage to follow his partner, giving one last look to the body, male or female they weren't even sure. He slapped his hand on the edge, telling the driver they were ready and they set off, the click-clacks of the horse hitting the stone, passing two people, a butler and a kid that watched the scene from afar, both hidden within the dark shadows of the alleyway.

"Sebastian, do you know who did this?" The young boy stood, his blue eye glaring at the design of the pentagram that matched the one that was etched into his covered iris. This had been the sixth killing in the week and the week wasn't even over yet. Ciel cursed whatever underworld creature that was doing this. He had nothing to go on, and to him it was just a distraction to his game, an unknown pawn that made it's way onto the board.

".....No my lord." The black haired butler exclaimed , his mahogany eyes glaring at the scene before him. He had a feeling of who could have done this, but they weren't someone that the master could even begin to handle. Then again, he always did seem to go against his expectations. Besides, what could that person even want with any of them? They haven't seen one another in over a century, so why now?

"You're lying." Ciel said bluntly, turning his back and heading down the dark alleyway, heading for the other side where the carriage they came in was waiting for them. He was pretty sure the driver was becoming nervous, even if he never showed it, they were put through much turmoil due to working for the Phantomhive family. The clacks of his heels could be heard as he walked onward, Sebastian following along , not making a noise. It was as though he was a cat, stalking his prey making sure to stay slightly behind his victim just in case something would try to take it away and that's when he would make a move should he need to. "You are to find whoever, or whatever did this and you will dispose of it, do you hear me?" The small Earl stopped in his tracks, his hand clenching the walking stick that provided a sense of supremacy.

"Yes, my lord." Black hair fell forward as Sebastian bowed down to the back of his master. His head slowly came back o its position, a wicked gleam stirring within the red eyes of the owner and a smirk placed upon the pale lips._ 'It would be a pleasure....'

* * *

_

_**AN:** And that folks is just the first chapter, which I'm not very good at introductions and I'm trying to get back into the game, so if you would I'd love it if you reviewed! I shall get started on the next chapter, so be on the lookout! Ja Ne!  
_


End file.
